


Nick's Subject

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, F/M, Feet, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Whipped Cream, cbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: You are Nick Foligno's (CBJ) subject, for a certain type of "playing". Delicious, delicious playing. Rated M for a reason.





	Nick's Subject

"Y/N, I am more than happy to have you here. May I introduce to you, my first, um, kink, if we must call it that." Nick then took off those huge, post-game sweaty shoes off, one at a time. His tube socks, slightly dirtier at the soles, due to the fact that he must've worked them to death in that game.  
"Well, what're you waiting for? Take 'em off."  
You start off by hesitantly pinching the left sock at the toe. From there, it slides right off, revealing the first, massive bare foot of his, as he wriggled his toes teasingly. Next, the right foot, which was somehow more soaked with sweat by your standards.  
"Wonderful job, Y/N. Now, comes the fun part." Nick reached to his side, to bring into the dim light of the cellar, a jar of peanut butter, as well as a butter knife.  
"Aww, yeah. Thaat's it." The nutty spread was spread on as a thin layer on his soles, building up over time, until both feet were completely unnoticeable, due to all of that delicious peanut butter on them.  
"Now, how will I ever get all of this off? Y/N, would you mind, um, licking it off?"  
Knowing it was the only way to get out of here, you start off by cleaning the toes free of the stuff, where Nick just moaned lustfully at it.  
"Ah, yes. Do more."  
Your tongue went on licking, licking, and licking, Foligno's salty sweat adding just enough to the nuttiness of the peanut butter made it easy enough, for you were instantly lost, sucking and slurping away at his oversized hockey feet treat.  
"Nnnngh. You have been such a patient and well-behaving slave-um, I mean, subject, Y/N. You have cleaned my feet off! Now for the next kink." He smiled evily, as he grabbed the next food item, a can of whipped cream.  
What could he possibly cover himself with in whipped cream?, you thought.  
Then he stood up and started slipping off his sweatpants.  
Crap.


End file.
